My vision: Shizuru POV
by Onigiri's face
Summary: Toutes personnes possèdent une perception du monde qui lui est propre. Natsuki se complait dans son univers à part. Mais Shizuru va s'immiscer dans la vie de cette dernière et compte bien lui ouvrir les yeux.  -Fiction abandonnée-


**Introduction**

Une belle journée pointait le bout de son nez sur la belle ville de Fuuka. Sublime matinée certes, mais pour moi, cela restait un jour comme les autres. Une journée banale et ennuyeuse de la vie. Comme à mon habitude, je me lève tranquillement dans mon somptueux appartement au milieu des quartiers chics. Un luxe que je pouvais me permettre grâce à mon nom, Fujino Shizuru. Tout le monde me connaissait ou du moins, la réputation de ma famille.  
Je finis rapidement ma tasse de thé avant de prendre mes clés avant de quitter ma demeure. Je rejoins ma Mercedes rouge qui m'attendait sagement sur mon parking. Entrant dans ce petit bijou que mes parents m'avaient offert pour fêter mon permis de conduire, je pars sans plus attendre à mon lieu de travail.  
Là où j'allais, c'était l'entreprise Fujino, l'une des plus grosse boîte d'audioprothésiste de tout le Japon. Mais comme disent les mauvaises langues, une demoiselle de vingt ans comme moi, avait dû avoir des faveurs de ses géniteurs pour avoir un grade si haut placé. Malgré mon jeune âge, j'avais su prouver ma valeur et mes compétences sans l'aide de personne. Je fus à ce moment-là, une très grande fierté pour mes parents qui un jour, me feront hériter de cette belle entreprise.  
J'avoue, je suis très honorée de pouvoir participer à une mission cruciale. Laquelle? Simplement celle d'éradiquer la surdité dans tout le pays. Et dans le monde, si cela était possible, mais restons sur terre.  
A notre époque, cela me paraissait impensable que l'on laisse un tel fléau de nuire. Alors que la technologie d'aujourd'hui nous permettait de le supprimer dans son ensemble. Il était de notre devoir de guérir ces pauvres gens qui se trouvaient démuni de ce que l'on nomme ouïe. Une chose que personne ne pourrait s'en passer selon moi.  
Bien évidemment, répandre le bien et le bonheur était une noble cause. Et j'aimais faire cela.

Je me rappelle encore, étant petite, je partais déjà en quête de sauver ces pauvres gens. Je ne comprenais pas comment une personne pouvait vivre sans entendre le son de la nature, la musique et les sonorités bruyantes de la ville. Rien qu'à cette pensée, je me sentais triste pour eux. Ne pouvant pas encore travailler dans la société Fujino à cinq ans, je décidais donc de traverser les ruelles munies d'une seule arme, le prospectus de l'Audio-Fujino.  
Je me promenais tranquillement dans le quartier en entamant la discussion avec toutes les personnes que je pouvais croiser. Si par chance, l'inconnu que j'interrogeais ne m'avait pas entendue venir, je lui donnais immédiatement ma petite fiche de publicité. J'avais vraiment l'impression de faire une bonne action. Et c'était pour cela, pour cette cause que j'avais un but dans la vie.

J'arrive enfin devant la grand building de l'Audio-Fujino. Rapidement, les employés me saluent et je fais de même avant de me diriger vers mon bureau. Refermant doucement la porte derrière moi, je m'installe gentiment à ma table de travail.

- Tomoe, veux-tu bien me donner mon emploi du temps, je te prie? je demande à travers le téléphone.  
- Tout de suite, madame, répond ma secrétaire qui ouvrit son agenda. Aujourd'hui, vous avez une réunion avec nos concurrents dans l'après-midi. Mais il semblerait que vous n'ayez pas de rendez-vous dans la matinée.

Ne pouvait-elle pas me le dire hier soir avant que je me donne la peine de me déplacer pour rien? Je remercie mon interlocutrice avant de raccrocher sans plus de cérémonie. Connaissant Tomoe, elle allait certainement me dire que vu mon temps libre, nous pourrions dîner ensemble. Cela n'était pas forcément contre elle, mais je suis plutôt du genre solitaire. J'aime le calme et la solitude.  
Au désarroi de mes parents, je ne leur ai jamais ramener de beau-fils ou de belle-fille. Oui, ils acceptaient même que je me mette en couple avec une femme. Désespérés de voir mon peu d'intérêt pour mes relations.  
Sans plus attendre, je quitte mon bureau, n'ayant pas plus besoin de perdre mon temps. Et un peu de repos, je ne serais pas contre. J'avais travaillé dur ces derniers jours avec la création d'un nouvel appareil auditif plus discret que jamais.

Démarrant ma voiture, je me disais que je devais fuir le plus vite que possible. Ma secrétaire serait bien capable de me poursuivre jusque dans le parking. Je ne saurais comment la congédier, si elle se trouvait là.  
Je m'apprête à quitter les lieux. Arrêtée devant un stop, je regarde à gauche et à droite. Aucun véhicule à l'horizon. Au moment où j'allais entamer mon entrée sur la route, mon téléphone portable se met sonner. J'attrape rapidement l'objet et ouvre le message. C'était bien évidemment, Tomoe qui me demandait de manger ce midi en sa bonne compagnie.

- Elle me poursuivra vraiment jusqu'au bout, je marmonne en grimaçant.

Tout en supprimant le texto, je fais avancer ma voiture sans craindre le moindre problème étant donné que j'avais vérifié la route un peu plus tôt. Dans mon mouvement pour jeter mon téléphone sur le siège, j'appuie malencontreusement plus fort sur l'accélérateur. Ce qui fait avancer brutalement ma voiture.  
Soudain, un choc brutal m'oblige à lever irrémédiablement la tête en freinant d'instinct. J'étais entrée en collision avec une moto et il semblerait que son pilote soit tombé à terre. Ô mon Dieu!  
Je pose mes mains sur ma bouche. Je venais de tuer quelqu'un... J'allais désormais aller en enfer alors que depuis ma naissance, je n'avais cessé de vouloir faire le bien autour de moi. Voilà comment tout un univers pouvait s'écrouler en un fragment de seconde.  
Je reste un instant sans bouger, comme abasourdie. Lentement, je me décide de regarder par-dessus mon pare-choc, priant pour ne pas avoir fait ma première victime. Qu'allais-je donc faire maintenant? Bien évidemment, je devais appeler une ambulance.

Attrapant mon téléphone, je commence à composer le numéro des urgences en toute hâte. Lorsque tout d'un coup, je vis le pilote se relever. Lentement certes, mais il se relevait quand même. Dieu soit loué! La personne en question était en réalité une femme. Une fois debout, je pouvais voir les courbes de cette dernière dans sa combinaison de moto moulant ses formes.  
Cette personne ne me semblait pas blesser bien en contraire. Heureusement, mais maintenant, un autre problème se présente devant moi: je suis la fautive de cet ''accident''.  
Je suis contente que cette femme s'en soit sortie indemne, mais maintenant, il ne fallait pas que cela finisse en procès ou autre qui pourrait nuire à la réputation de la société Fujino. Je descend de mon véhicule avant de m'approcher, confiante, vers la motarde.  
Sans aucune prétention, je pensais déjà avoir gagné la partie. A vrai dire, depuis ma tendre enfance, les gens me cédaient souvent tout sans même que j'aille à lever le petit doigt. Et cela s'avère être bien utile parfois.

- Est-ce que tout va bien? je demande tout en continuant de m'avancer vers mon interlocutrice. Je suis vraiment désolée de ce petit accident.

L'inconnue retire son casque et fait virevolter ses cheveux dans le vent. On aurait dit une publicité. Je reste un instant bouche-bée avant de remarquer que la femme ne s'était toujours pas retournée dans ma direction. Ce que je trouvais bien étrange d'ailleurs.  
Cette dernière semblait agacée et en colère. Elle marmonnait des sons incompréhensibles tout en regardant sa moto qu'elle redresse délicatement.  
Sans lâcher prise, je reprends mon discours:

- Excusez-moi, mais est-ce que vous allez bien? A vrai dire, je ne vous ai pas vu venir.

Je ne sais même pas d'où elle était sortie d'ailleurs.

- Il me semble qu'il n'y ait pas beaucoup de dégât, je continue sans faire un pas de plus vers l'étrangère. Si vous voulez, nous pouvons faire un constat. Je règlerais bien évidemment la note étant donné que c'est de ma faute. Et...

Me sentant totalement ignorée, j'étais à la fois surprise et frustrée. Jamais personne ne m'avait fait ressentir de tels sentiments. Mais le moment n'était pas aux émotions que je ne laissais jamais paraître sur mon visage d'ailleurs. Porter un masque de la perfection, voilà ce à quoi je m'y étais entrainée étant jeune. Désormais, je maîtrisais le domaine de la dissimulation. Continuant de garder un sourire sur mes lèvres, je reprends mon monologue:

- Je conçois bien que vous soyez sous le choc de la chute, mais je ne pense pas que votre politesse en soi blesser pour autant. Tout ce que je désirais, c'était de vous aider car...

Soudain, mon interlocutrice se retourne enfin vers moi. Celle que je croyais être une femme était une jeune fille en réalité. Elle avait un visage froid avec des traits fins. Ce qui ressortait le plus de ce jolie petit minois était ses yeux couleurs émeraudes, magnifique. Je reste émue devant ce spectacle lorsque la demoiselle frappa ses deux mains l'une contre l'autre deux fois. Non comme un applaudissement, mais ses doigts semblaient être dans une position précise. Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien signifier?  
Toujours sans dire un mot, la belle inconnue remonte sur sa moto en enfilant son casque. Puis elle part sans même demander son reste. Je reste là, plus qu'abasourdie. Quelle mouche l'avait donc piquée?

Jamais je n'avais vu une personne se comporter de la sorte avec moi. Il y avait une forme d'arrogance et bizarrement cela ne m'avait pas enragée, bien au contraire, cela me surprit. La beauté de cette jeune fille, son insolence et ses yeux, tout cela me fascinait. Et je l'avoue, j'avais hâte de la revoir.  
Bien évidemment que nous allons ne revoir elle et moi. Je viens de relever sa plaque d'immatriculation.  
Le sourire malicieux sur les lèvres, je m'empresse d'aller rapidement écrire les chiffres sur une petit bout de papier. Satisfaite, je me disait que mes journées monotones allaient peut-être radicalement changer.


End file.
